1. Technical Field
The present development relates to intake manifold assemblies.
2. Background Art
During the manufacture of an internal combustion engine, various parts or assemblies are transported to and among manufacturing stations. Parts or assemblies that have rounded surfaces may not sit stably on a flat surface. In some cases, a special fixture is provided to make the part easier to handle and to prevent the part from rolling and possibly falling and becoming damaged. Sometimes parts that are found to be slightly out of specification are taken to a special station for repair, which provides another opportunity for the part to be improperly secured and suffer damage. Additionally, in dealer service, parts may be removed and set aside for later reassembly. Perfectly usable parts may be rendered as scrap in the case of damage, increasing manufacturing cost and material waste.